infection
by Toothless Lover 13
Summary: issei wakes up from a coma only to discover a member of the old satan faction finds a book with instructions on how to raise the dead they successfully completes the requirements and bring the dead back and force the new satens to give back what was once theirs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all i'm back with a new story called infection I'm trying something new I have seen high school dxd and I have read some high school dxd fanfictions so I thought I should try writing one myself the premise for the story is simple it is about a member of the old saten faction they find a book with instructions on how to raise the dead they succusefuly completes the requiaments and bring the dead back** **anyway thats it hope you enjoy it and on with the story I don't own highschool dxd because if i did i would be busy writing scripts and writing down manga issues hope you like it leave a reivew and faviourte and follow the story to show you care**

 **Issei's POV**  
The world as we know it had ended thanks to the fact that a member of the old maou faction in the Khaos Brigade found a book that had information on how to bring back the dead they shared the information with other members of the Khaos Brigade and managed to bring the dead back and said that there was a way to get rid of the dead and make them return to their graves and he will give it to them if the current maou hands over the underworld and the statues of maou back to them and current maou reffused to do that anyway that is what I was told because I was in a fucking coma for about 9 fucking months well anyway I might as well tell you my story It all began just like any other day for me than things went downhill I got word from Sirzechs that a stray devil has been sighted in the town and is on a killing spree well thats pretty much what happened we did manged to defeat the devil but not before I was knocked back in a wall went into a coma I woke up in a hospital I then relizered that it was one of the gremory hospitals as they are able to treat humans and devils alike but the thing is it was abandonded looked like no one was there.

 **3rd POV**

As issei went and explored the abandond hospital he noticed somthing that was odd aside from the fact that no one was there but there was also a corpes at the doors of an elevator and the corpes looked like a batch of bears escaped from a zoo then tore out his insides because there was no arms on the corpes no legs and all that was there was what was supposed to be a skull on the neck but it had been crushed so much that it was unreconizable bits of what looked like hair but it was so red that it could easliy be mistaken for really thick blood the stomach looked like someone was armed with a recantly bought machete and decided to test it out on an unsupucting victiom the arms that issei did mange to find eventally looked like a batch of vultures picked it clean off all that was there was a skeletal arm and a bone chilling hand with all the fingers attached to it and no skin or organs on it at all.

Issei than decided to look for any sign of life in the hospital hopfully someone could tell him where everybody was and what happened he then looked around a bit until he found a door that had a belt on it he then procceded to remove the belt from the door and what he saw next frighted him to his very core he saw a batch of what looked like humans but they looked rotten like they haven't had a shower for about 9 years their eyes were lifeless as issei backed away from them he was shocked when one of the monsters try to eat him but thanks to a lucky flight of stairs he manged to kill the creature without getting bit he then procceded to run down the flight of stairs and when he reached the ground floor he put the belt on the doors and he left the hospital when he got out he then found what looked like some milartery outposts he then decided to search them to see if he can find a clue as to what the heck happened as he looked he saw a camcorder tape and a camcorder with a note saying that he should play it he then decided that he should take them then go home and see what the hell was on the tape so he relesed his devil wings and flew all the way back to his home but when he went inside he found that the place had been abandond nothing remained all that he could find was a photo of him and the occult reasarch club and he then went outside to ponder about what could of happend.

after awhile pondering he got hit in the head with a shovel and then became unconscious."Katese Kiba looks like i got anothor one of these things" said muryama with a seriouse look on her face "uh Murmya thats issei and he is alive and not one of those things hurry up and get him inside"said Katese as she Kiba procceded to lift up an unconscious issei and put him inside the house.

 **Time skip 4 hours**

As issei procceded to wake up he found out that he was in what looked like his old house but different "good your awake sorry about before with you know with muryama hitting you and all" said issei procceded to get up off the bed he then went into the dinning hall where he saw the kendo duo and his freind kiba "hey kiba how has things been for you and also do you know what the hell happend I mean I just wake up from a hospital and I saw what looked like fucking rotting corpses and I find out that no one was around here" asked issei with a hint of worry in his voice because after all he is worried for his freinds and its not everyday that the town of kouh looks like a battlefield "well I suppose you do have the right to know what is going on since after all you were in a coma for about 9 months A member of the old maou faction manged to find a book with instructions on how to the dead they did it and thats how it is they also demanded that they give the title of maou back to them rias and sonna as well as the others are all taking refuge at the gremmory villa up in the mountains waiting until this bows over I Stayed here in case you were ever to come back and if you were to try and find rias and the others anyway we also found a dead soldier with some keys that lead to an armory and we managed to get a lot of wepons and we are now fully loaded with a whole lot of guns and a lot of swords kiba explained.

 **time skip dawn**

As the moring sky rose in the town of kuoh issei,kiba and the kendo club duo decided that they should go to the gremory mannor in the mountains so they decided to pack up with all the stuff they are going to need like wepons,food,water,medical supplies stuff to build barricades and other stuff that might be needed the three of them also decided that they should take murmaya's suv since it has the ablitiy to go off-road and also has a lot of space to put in the duffle bags and gas cainisters since muryama's dad manged to place some gas cainsters in the garage since it was for emergancys after they finshed loading up the stuff in the suv they then decided that will go to the gremory villa and try to bring the stuff that they found back to the villa since the villa has a nice place for where they can store all their stuff they then had a disscusion on who should be the one to drive the suv since no one wanted to be the driver since your choice of wepons was limtited so they then decided that they will take shifts after each fuel stop they switch the driver after a long and grulling drive they then arived at the gremory villa.

 **Here you go here is the first chapter of infection now there will be two chapters published and if the story does well I might make more and also be sure to check out my one of my other stories that i'm working on it won't be published until infection is done and it is going to be called high ghoul dxd(a tokyo ghoul/a highschool dxd crossover) and before I get qustions on why are issei and kiba taking an suv with the kendo duo well the answer to that is simple since the kendo duo can't jump through magic circle where-as issei and kiba can and they are the only two with sacred gears since murmaya and katese don't have sacred gears(yet) and they have to rely on guns,swords,kinfes and anything that they can get their hands and also it would be unfair if issei and kiba left them on their own since they don't know where the gremory villa is anyway hope you like it and be sure to faviorte,follow and review that would make my day and also there is no harem in this story I'm afraid and if don't like it well boo hoo my story I can choose to whether I should put in a harem or not and also these story took me a very long time to make all of them with the two chapters due to the fact i am working on a lot of stories at once as well as some real life stuff so bear with me**


	2. Chapter 2

**the second chapter of infection as you know I own nothing**

When issei,kiba,muryama and katase arrived at the gremory villa they were greeted by what looked like miltary soliders with sacred gears that looked like boosted gear knockoffs and special exorcist guns that looked like they were upgraded to be more deadly then they needed to be but as soon as they exited the suv the soliders went on the defencive and grabbed their guns and started to advance to them with guns raised

soldier 1:Get on the ground and put your fucking hands behind your head or I will blow your fucking brains out.

As soon as the mini group went on their kness and put their hands behind their head they saw what looked like the comander of this group

the comander:Fire stand down first of all issei over there is the red dragon emperor and kiba over there is the survior of the infamous holy sword project and katase and muryama not bitten as well as issei and kiba even though supernatural creatures are immune to the virus

Fire:you got Toothless Lover 13 I will let them live and also that gear is really handy to tell who is bitten and who is not

issei:wait Toothless Lover 13 as in the Toothless Lover 13 the author of this story what are you doing here

me:yeah its true I am the author of this story and the reason i'm here is to try and two versions of myself the first one the holy version and the next one is the demonic version and the reason is something or someone that should not exist has found away to seprate different versions of me anyway thats not important what is that we get you inside oh and by the way your freinds are inside waiting for you

as soon as the mini group went inside went inside they were met with the occult reserach club the student counsil and issei's parents as well as muryama and katase's parents and issei's parents were really angry just as issei was about to go and hug his parents thanking them for being ok he got two very hard slaps from both his parents

issei:ow what was that for Okāsan to otōsan( **mum and dad in japanse** )

issei's mum:That young man was for no telling us about the fact that you were not human anymore.

issei's dad:And the fact you were also putting yourself in danger without telling us about it you were doing some really dangerous stuff without telling us

issei's mum:We know that we can not remove your sacred gear or your evil pieces without you dying so we decided to accept the fact you are devil and you are in posseion of one the most dangerous sacred gears ever and we won't tell anyone.

issei: thanks anyway I have one question when I was at the hospital I found some tapes for a camcorder as well as a camcorder dose anyone have any idea on whats on these tapes

me:yeah on these tapes are top secret stuff only the supernatural can see these tapes the first one is the introduction of the top secret black ops unit we are so secert that not even the govement knows about us the next one is for an emergancy if the old saterns found the book that gives them instructions on how to raise the dead and the last one I am going to mention is if people who were not part of any faction or not a devil client getting to close discovering the I will introduce you to the black ops unit first off we have fire which you met and we call them by their elements since each soldier has an elemental gauntlent and a specal gun as well as a sword deisgined for the gauntlent

fire:nice to meet you all

me:next is water and ice

water:I hope we can get along

ice:what he said

me:next is earth

earth:we will win this

me:next is air

air:I look forward to working with you all

me:next is energy

energy:lets win this war

me:next is lighting

Lighting:those old satern pricks will get a taste of lighting bullits

me:next is holly

holly:we will win over the old saterns

me:next is demonic

demonic:the old saterns won't know what hit them

me:next is shadow

shadow:with our leader will triamph over this plauge

me:last is me the leader toothless lover 13 in posseion of the most dangerous sacered gear the blood gauntlat this thing has the ablity to weaponize blood so I can rip out someones blood and use it as a weapon I can turn blood into a weapon so basicly turn blood into a sword,a projcetile and all sorts of other stuff

rias:anyway issei and kiba due to the fact that your both high class devils now the current maou have agreed to give you both evil pieces early even though you are not ultimante class but since this is a cryises we need all the help we can get

issei and kiba you got it bucho

 **anyway that is the second chapter of infection if you want more favourite,follow and leave a review because this could be a good story oh and I will let people use the elemental gears and the black ops just pm me for permison and you can use it and I am also allowing one person to write the prequel to infection just pm me if want to make the prequal and bye**


	3. RIP

I found out today on 13/11/18 that a man that helped me get into comics is no more his name is Stan-Lee may he rest in peace and he his work live on in the furture he will be missed I will be putting something from a marvel that Stan-Lee made in my story as a way to pay respect to marvel and Stan-Lee in chapter 4 of this story also this story is not dead I will update soon with a proper chapter


End file.
